Drabbles
by LiPop
Summary: "Professor, can heroes fall in love?" Short drabbles of your all time favorite couples. Hope you like it even if it's cheesy, cliche and gives you a vibe of cringe. Welcome to my world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hero-Villain**

They were heroes and they're villains. That one trait just made it obvious that they're not meant to be.

But does it really?

 **Cotton Candy**

He loves cotton candy. It's sweet, delicious, and _pink,_ like a certain auburn haired girl who had similar colored irises. Maybe she was the reason he would only buy the pink colored one.

 **Rival**

He was her rival, her enemy, her equal, her counterpart. She hated every little thing about him. The way he walked, the way he talked, the way he made her heart break into million pieces when he said three simple yet hurtful words.

 _I hate you._

For once in her life, she actually cried. Showing off her soft side, something she didn't normally do. Maybe because those three words wasn't used as often. It's not like she cared or anything.

 **Light**

When he would be consumed by darkness, she was the light that lit up his entire world. She was so bright, it sometimes blinded him. And her having white hair didn't help either.

 **Pen**

She was simply asking him to borrow one of his pens. Bunny didn't know that she was given something _more_ into it. A piece of paper that asked her to come to the park at 3. Was he asking her out?

 **Fights**

They would fought ever so often. But when the youngest of the puff gets hurt pretty badly, they had to stop for the sake of it. And a certain cerulean eyed boy didn't take it very well.

He promised himself that he'd stop them from their childish antics.

 **Second Chances**

Robin was a kind-hearted and gentle girl, the one that always gives people a second chance. Even with a boy so cruel and obnoxious like Mitch. Perhaps that wasn't the only reason she forgive him.

 **Robber**

"Bunny Utonium you're under arrest!" Blitz said, pointing an accusing finger. She looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "For what?" She asked. "Stealing my heart." He dramatically said while putting a hand to his chest. She furrowed her eyebrow "You're so cheesy."

 **Fragile**

A powerful being that has saved millions of lifes before, yet she would always cry whenever her 'dolly' went missing. She was so strong, so fragile, the reason why he admired her.

 **Change**

"You really have changed haven't you." "Of course, the others didn't believe me. But you do right?" She smiled sweetly at him. "Of course I do, silly."

 **Attraction**

 _Sweet._ That's how she smelled everyday, a sweet scent of both cherry and strawberry combined that would always attracted boys near her. Brick could only watch from a distance. Oh how he wanted to snap each and every one of their necks if they dare try to make another move on her.

 **Sports**

It was the only thing they had in common. And, instead of making it a thing for them to bond, they turned it into a competition. Whoever wins, has to buy lunch. Well at least they're making progress.

 **Silver**

"Whi-" "Stop mocking me, don't you realize we're both the same?!" She snapped at him, clearly annoyed. "No, we're not." He snapped back. "I have cool silver eyes, unlike you." She pouted at his childish antics and he only chuckles.

* * *

 **There's more, but you have to wait. I'm sure it was obvious who's drabble belong to who. But I'll just tell you so you won't get confused. The first one was a prologue, then Red, Green, White, Purple, Blue, RxM, Purple, Blue, RxM, Red, Green, and lastly White.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heroes**

"Professor, can heroes fall in love?" Professor Utonium looked at his blue eyed daughter. "Of course they can Bubbles. Don't you ever imagine yourself falling in love?"

The blond shook her head. "No, not that, I mean I know I can fall in love like a normal person would," She corrected. "It's that, _can_ they fall in love, as in, do the others approve of that? Can you? Maybe one day the hero decided to fall in love with a villain, what would they say?"

The professor smiled. "The hero could do whatever they pleased. It's their life. We have no right to disapprove such thing." Her blue eyes lit up at his words.

 **Bet**

"I bet you can't lick your elbow." He gave her a look. And from that day forward, Blossom has to buy him twenty box of chocolate chip cookies.

 **Coldhearted**

He was cold, to her, to everybody, even his brothers. But there was this one time, where she almost got herself killed because of her pride and ego. Who was the one that saved her? Butch. Who was the first one to nag her? Blossom. What do you expect?

 **Puppies**

Boomer wasn't the type to get jealous. But when Bubbles chooses to save a stray puppy to get adopted by a loving family instead of keeping her promise to buy him ice cream that day, "It's either me or him" Bubbles only gave him a confused look.

 **Fury**

"Oh come on Bunny! It's just a pen!" "It's not just a pen! It's purple, and white and..destroyed, and it reminded me of myself years ago where I was made to only be sacrificed afterwards." Blitz felt a strong pang of guilt coming in on his system.

 **Winter**

Blaine hated winter. It's cold and he didn't like having to wear so many clothings. _Don't forget to wear your jacket and gloves, and remember to lock the door when you leave._ He muttered Brick's words childishly. The only thing he liked about this season is the way the snow always reminded him of her and her white glossy hair. Although sometimes he couldn't tell the difference between the two thing.

 **S** **till winter**

"Snowball fight!" Mitch throws the bundled white snow to the unsuspecting girl. "Ow! Mitch, you hit my nose!" Robin covered the spot where the snowball landed, her cheeks red. "Sorry.." he apologized before getting hit by one of its own.

 **Library**

Blake stared, she stared back. It was awfully inconvenient how the two walked inside the same building at the same time. For the boy, he couldn't believe someone as rude as her was still welcomed to somewhere without making a lot of noises. For the girl, she simply couldn't believe someone like him would actually read.

They were frozen at the spot for the next few minutes until the librarian decided to clear her throat since they were blocking the exit. They left without a word, still holding each other's glare.

 **Crazy**

He like Brute. Why does he like Brute? His brothers would probably ask him, if they found out about his little secret. _If_ they know, which was probably never. If he would describe her as one thing, he'd call her crazy, but that's probably one of the reason he liked her.

 **Snob**

Bash hated bratty girls, especially this one who was standing right beside to him, watching him read. He felt uncomfortable and unfocused. He abruptly closed his book and sauntered off to find another spot to read. He hated snobby girls, he hated bratty girls, he hated brats, he hated Brat..

 **Admirer**

Ace watched as the green Powerpuff endlessly beat up the gigantic robot. The way her fists hit every part of the robot's body, and the way her own body swing everytime she landed a hit made him at awe. She end it with one last blow that sent it flying to the horizon. He sighed. He could only watch her from afar. A part of him wanted to tell her how he really felt about her, how he admired her. Alas, he knew she would only reject him, especially after what he did.

* * *

 **Request are open. But please make it a little more detailed so it doesn't confuse me. A little cameo of the Rowdyright boys and their counterparts. I don't own them of course.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lied**

"I hate them." They simultaneously said.

The oldest one rolled her eyes. "We all do." _Liar._ She doesn't hate all of them.

"I don't like how ruthless they could be." The soft voice stated. _Liar._ Some were actually quite nice.

"They're moronic imbeciles." _That's true._

Amidst the growing fire between the girls and their hate towards a certain them, one of the sisters were brave enough to speak up. "If we hate them that much, why are we still hanging out with them?" Her eyes innocent yet curious.

The others were finding it hard to answer her simple question. Whether she's just stating a fact or simply asking the older siblings wasn't clear, and they found it harder to tell when said 'them' coincidentally entered the picture. Some wave, some smile, a few did both. The girls found themselves returning the gesture.

 **Apples**

Bell picked out a bottle of cologne, spraying it on her clothes in an average amount.

"You smell like Princess." She glanced towards him, confused and a little hurt. "What's wrong with that?"

He shook his head. "I don't like it," he pointed a finger towards another bottle on her collection. "That one suits you better." Bell followed his gaze. She picked up the sweet scented perfume.

"Apples..? Why?" "You'll smell sweeter than you normally do. Besides, I love fruits." She was flustered.

 **Cowardly**

Butch found it hard not to stare when his crush decided to come to the party wearing a dress, _and heels._ Is that for him? He took a brief glance at the little box she was holding. _Cute and so unlike her._ The thoughts on his mind was at war and he found himself avoiding her the whole time, no matter how much he wanted to talk to her, no matter how much he wanted to complement her attire. Although, that last one might not end up well.

"Hey Butch," he heard his name being called as something landed on his hands, effortlessly catching it with his skill. "Happy Valentines day!" She ran off.

 **Colorless**

Seeing her like this made him think that he'd rather see Bell the albino than sad Bubbles. He didn't know what caused her to have such emotion when she was always so cheerful. It made _him_ sad. Look at her eyes, it's colorless!

"Don't worry, Bubz. I'll send justice to whoever did this to you!" He threw his fist into the air. Bubbles stared at him, motionless, her eyes dull.

"Octi's going to get washed. He hates it."

 **Ginger**

"I don't like gingerbread cookies." Brick stated in front of a shocked Blossom. She was hurt, since the only thing she knew how to cook, and was good at it, were said cookies. She gazed down at the bowl of gingerbread cookie dough and dropped the whisk in her hand. "Then don't eat them."

Blossom was going to leave the kitchen until she was pulled back by Brick, a serious look on his face. "You didn't let me finish," he spun her around. "I may not like them but at least I enjoy anything you make."

 **Joke**

"Why does the bunny cross the road?" He asked, a smirk was plastered on his lips. "Why?" She asked, innocently. "To get to her loving boyfriend." She furrowed her eyebrows and put a finger on her chin. "I don't get it." Blitz let out a sigh as he hugged her. "Nevermind."

 **Rememory**

Mitch crossed his arms and crunched up his face. "What did you just call me?"

"A rude, obnoxious, and smelly boy." She smiled. "But that was then."

"So what am I now?" He raised an eyebrow. "Someone I loved dearly." She layed a hand to her heart.

 **Good Bye**

"So, this is good bye?" The Powerpuff girls hovered the ground above them as they huddled close to each other for their lifes. The Puffs were making a circle, possibly forming on ultra attack to finish them off. The Ruffs decided to do the same, since it was supposedly made an equal fight, even though the other side were winning.

They formed a circle and spun around, creating a whirlpool of energy with thunderstorms coming out of it. The whirlpool stopped, creating what seemed to be two human like form, each in different gender.

"It appears this is your end." The girl muttered under her breath. "Are you ready for it?" She held up her hands, aiming it towards his chest with the palm wide open. The boy couldn't do anything but watch as the screen unfold. On her palm was a charging burst of energy, growing more and more bigger as time pass.

He chuckled. "Always," he looked at her in the eyes. "Although I'm wondering what will you do if I'm gone?" The girl sighed. "I'll move on, keeping the promise to always keep the town save from bad guys like you."

"Then good bye to you." He saluted.

"Good bye." She smiled wholeheartedly before bringing up her last powerful blow. The light was blinding that she, the attacker, was forced to close her eyes. After she opened it again, the last remaining thing she saw was his signature shirt that was heavily thorn by the damage she caused.

"Good bye.."

* * *

 **No, this is actually good bye. As in, bye! See you! I'm only making a chapter to complete this book that's been hanging for, like, one year. Anyway, I'm still going to fix some grammatical errors on the previous chapters, and maybe rewrite some of it since it didn't satisfy me. So, if you want you could re-visit them, see if they're better then what I wrote before.**

 **Even if you didn't review nor fav this story, I'm still thankful to know that you completely read the story to its end and maybe secretly liked it. Still, I'm thankful for whatever you did here.**


End file.
